


Inheritance Cycle Alternate Ending

by Airmage



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmage/pseuds/Airmage
Summary: Just a short alternate ending because I wasn't fully satisfied with the canon ending. Previously posted on FanFiction, with minor tweaks.





	Inheritance Cycle Alternate Ending

A new ending

As the ship, Talíta, headed east into unknown lands, a new era dawned on the peoples of Alagaesia.

Tales of the might of Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, and Saphira Brightscales, Daughter of Vervada, were passed down from generation to generation, earning their place among the mighty heroes of old. In time, Dragon Riders were chosen and were sent East to study under new Masters, and after completing their training, would return home, different, stronger, as new symbols of peace.

While the rests of the peoples spoke of them in awe, Earl Roran Stronghammer of Palancar Valley, and his wife, Countess Katrina Ismirasdaughter, spoke fondly of their cousin to their children, who in turn told these tales to theirs. They spoke fondly of a boy they grew up with, and of the man he had become, a beacon of hope to many.

In the forest kingdom of the elves, Queen Arya spent her decades wisely and justly ruling over her people, alongside her dragon, Firnen. Though she did not show it, but she had often thought of the boy she had once known, who became a man she admired. But, after a century-long rule, she abdicated her throne to an elf she deemed capable and set out her own journey east with Firnen, guided by the younger generation of Dragon Riders. She reunited with Eragon, at long last. Together, they remained inseparable until the end of time.

Far in the north, were Murtagh and Thorn, letting their rage flow freely, healing. And when they too had healed, they joined Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Firnen in the east. Under these six masters, and with the guidance of the Eldunari and the help of the elves who first traveled with Eragon, the New Order of Dragon Riders flourished. They were the new peacekeepers of a new land, coming from the four races of elves, humans, dwarves, and Urgalgra. 

As for our favorite Rider and Dragon themselves, they spent their days traveling all over the world before starting the New Order. They had many adventures, and discover many lands and kingdoms, which in turn discovered each other and Alagaesia. Eragon's curiosity never ceased, and because of them, he and Saphira landed in trouble, more often than not. But they also learned, and spread their knowledge to those under their tutelage.

And so, our favorite Rider and Dragon spend their lives in that way until the end of Eternity, never to set foot in Alagaesia again. What happens in their adventures is up to you, dear readers.


End file.
